Ice Cream
by Une-chan
Summary: 1x2 Duo loves his ice cream, and Heero is silly (or smart) enough to buy it for him.


I can't believe it. One year. One very long and very, well... Words just can't explain what the last year has been to me. I mean, I met him, we fought together, loved together, and even learned a few new things along the way.  
  
I went from a masochistic and very much psychotic, homicidal maniac to.... well, um, okay, maybe not everything has changed. I mean, I'm still the same, but I'm so much more now. He taught me that I can be more. I wish he would hurry and get here. I really miss him.  
  
I watch as my love stalks in, nurses trailing. He must have ignored them again, as usual. Oh, I forgot to mention something. Our one-year anniversary and I'm stuck in a hospital. Sucks, huh? Well, it could be worse. I could be dead. Luckily, it's just a little surgery. Nothing major.  
  
He sets a bunch of flowers and a big floppy teddy bear on the stand beside my bed and kisses my forehead gently. Did I mention how much he's changed? Boy, what emotions can do for a person...  
  
He pulls a bag from behind his back. I read the label and immediately assume pounce position. Ice cream!! He brought me Baskin Robbins!! I attack the Rocky Road... mmm... favorite.... yummy...  
  
"Sometimes I think you love the ice cream more than you love me," floats my way as I demolish the last bit in the bottom of the container.   
  
//Your love is better than ice cream  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
Your love is better than ice cream  
Everyone here knows how to fly//  
  
I smile up at him. "No way. If I loved it more, you'd get jealous and never buy me any. Then where would I be?" I shove the last bite that I dug out of the bottom in his mouth and engulf his lips in one of those I'm Going To Eat You Alive If You Get Close Enough kisses.   
  
He smirks and pushes me back down on the bed. "Rest, baka." He seats himself in the chair beside my bed and opens up his laptop. The nurse comes in to take my vital signs again, and then just shakes her head at him. She's given up on trying to make him leave after visiting hours are over. Last time she tried, she got a gun in her face, and I know he wouldn't hesitate to do that again.  
  
Geez... it's been a long year. I really didn't think that so much could happen to one person in so little time, but it can. I'm living proof, and so is he.  
  
//It's a long way down  
It's a long way down  
It's a long way down  
To the place where  
We started from//  
  
Wow.... He's now sleeping in that uncomfortable little chair. I wish I could pull him up here in my bed, but we would *definitely* get in trouble for that.   
  
I sigh and resign myself to spend the next few hours watching my lover. He's beautiful, even if he won't admit it. I tell him all the time, and he just shakes his head and tells me that I'm the only beauty in his world. Poetic, ne? Gotta love him.  
  
The next morning, they release me. Guess what our first stop is... You got it!! ICE CREAM!!! (Did I mention how obsessed with it I am?) Anyway, I settle for double chocolate this time. Nothing too exciting, just a bit energizing.   
  
He moans slightly as he watches me lick the sticky contents from the sides of the cone as it drips a little. This stuff is awesome.   
  
//Your love is better than chocolate  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
Your love is better than chocolate  
Everyone else here knows how to cry//   
  
I lean over in the next second and surprise him by pressing a sweet kiss against his lips. He opens them, and I slowly devour his taste. He really does taste better than any ice cream in the world ever could.  
  
I love him with all my heart, and there sure couldn't be anyone else in the world smart enough to give me ice cream and then turn me on rather than watch me bounce. I do bounce. A lot. One of my cuter traits, I think. He doesn't mind. He always just smiles amusedly at me and watches me.  
  
//It's a long way down  
It's a long way down  
It's a long way down  
To the place where  
We started from//  
  
You know, I wouldn't trade him for anything else in the universe. He's mine, heart, mind, and soul. He'll never just use me and then leave me. He loves me. He truly loves me. Not one of those 'I love you' and then two days later 'You're boring. I hate you.' relationships. He can't get enoough of me, and I will never get enough of him. We could spend the rest of our lives snuggled up together, and I don't think either of us would mind.  
  
He pulls me into his arms, and we fall into our very warm and very comfortable bed, content to cuddle for the rest of the night. Nope, I wouldn't mind spending forever in his arms. In fact, I think that's just what I'll do. 


End file.
